2014 New Year Special - A Fantasy Blitzkrieg Prequel
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: A One-shot prequel to Fantasy Blitzkrieg regarding the celebration of New Year from the Touhou's perspective. Small cameo of my self-insert, Lt Colonel Jack Summers from Fantasy Blitzkrieg in the Fourth Wall.


**Forewords**

I'm going to hold back the updates on Fantasy Blitzkrieg today to present to you...

This 2014 New Year Special one-shot, which takes place before Fantasy Blitzkrieg.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**2014 New Year Special**

Time: 2330 Hour; 31st of December, 2124.

Location: Hakurei Shrine.

"So, Marisa, what's your New Year Resolution?" Reimu asked while sitting next to Marisa by the donation box.

"Still haven't thought of it, ze." The black-white witch replied.

"I hope you do before tomorrow..." The red-white miko said. "Don't want a repeat of Christmas when you made explosively combustible lemons for everyone."

"Yeah, it's my fault for lighting Loli Vampire's mansion on fire." Marisa scratched her head in embarrassment. "Which made it even less likely for the ban on me going there getting invalidated..."

Reimu picked up the alarm clock placed on top of the donation box and looked at it.

"Hey, Marisa. It's almost time..."

"Right. Let's have everyone enjoy New Year tonight, ze!"

...

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion Courtyard.

Multiple unoccupied Scarlet Wing tanks and Scarlet Fang helicopters laid in the silent courtyard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was unusually silent for the base of operations of a military force.

"Sakuya..." said the Scarlet Devil, Remilla Scarlet. "Am I wrong to give the entire army a day off today?"

"Ojou-sama, there's nothing wrong with letting everyone celebrate New Year Eve at their homes." replied the Perfect and Elegant Maid, Sakuya Izayoi.

"Maybe, maybe..." Replied Remilla.

That being said, the sounds of something similar to a bomb being dropped can be heard. It was coming from the skies.

"What could that be?" Remilla wondered, and looked at the far side of the skies to see several objects being launched into the skies.

"Those will be fireworks, Milady..." Sakuya spoke.

Remilla watched the fireworks going off in the night skies with brilliant flares. "This miko should learn something better..."

...

Location: Hakugyokurou Courtyard.

"Lady Yuyuko, look!"

"Hm?"

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"That is correct..."

"Are you really paying attention?"

"Of course! Now, Youmu, can you please go bring some snacks for me?"

"Myon!"

...

Location: Eientei.

"Godsdammit, Tewi!"

"Help me, Eirin!"

"Quick, don't let that Yukkuri hop all over the place! Help me, Udonge."

"There's Yukkuris all over the place! Don't let them ruin the potato chips!"

Eientei was a mess after the crew had to catch the Yukkuris rampaging inside the mansion. As expected, Tewi was to blame.

"Princess, you should stay out of this. You might get hurt! Udonge, grab your assault rifles and shoot all these Yukkuris to bits!"

"Help me, Eirin!"

"That's it, Tewi. No New Year Celebration for you!"

...

Location: Palace of Earth Spirits.

"Okuu!"

"Unyu?"

"I heard that they're having a fireworks display on the surface."

"What about it, Orin?"

"I was just asking if you want to go watch it with Satori-sama."

"If it's fireworks, then no need to go to the surface...!"

"Wait, Okuu. I know what that birdbrain of yours is thinking, don..."

*BOOM!*

...

Location: Bridge of Old Hell.

"I'm so jealous of Satori-san and her pets for their trip to the surface. Paru paru...

Why is life so unfair?!"

An explosion occurs at the Palace of Earth Spirits. Broken bits of a Grenade Launcher lands on the bridge and then rolls off it toward the base of the gate that leads to the pitch black cave.

"I guess... I should be glad instead for not being invited..."

...

Time: 2355 Hour; 31st of July, 2124.

"Hey, Reimu..."

"Yes, Marisa?"

"Now that's what I call Mundane Utility, ze!"

"Not much of a trouble using one of the tanks abandoned by Loli Vampire to launch fireworks."

"Let me guess, ze... You have to bribe Nitori, right?"

"Right... The price for a perfect New Year Celebration... 500 cucumbers in this case"

"Speaking of celebration, here comes everyone, ze..."

"Right on time!"

...

"Okay, everyone. Ready?"

"READY!"

"Alright. Let's countdown to the start of a New Year!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

...

_Location: Between the Third and Fourth Wall._

_"I'm so sorry, Reisen." Tewi apologized to thin air while tied up. _

_"I know I went overboard with that prank._

_"I'm terribly sorry..._

_Please, let me out of this place where the readers can take potshots at me with junks..._

_I'm very sorry. I promise I won't do it again!_

_Please!"_

_Someone emerges from the Second Wall. It was LT._

_"What are you doing here?!" Tewi was shocked by the sudden appearance._

_"Pitying you." LT replied from the Second Wall. "We will be meeting at July next year. Just a head-start for you so you don't pull pranks at the wrong time again."_

_"Why?" Tewi asked while struggling to break free of the ropes._

_"Why? Because your pranks are so infamous that it was parodied to the point of backfiring on the internet!" LT replied. He then points at the top-right corner of this website. "Especially in Fanfiction Dot Net and Danbooru."_

_Tewi sighed in disappointment._

_"Not that I know your name. In my world, God banned any interactions with the Fourth Wall, so I'll have to be going now." LT said as he jumps back into the Second Wall._

_"I guess I'll have to wait..." Tewi sighed in disappointment again._

* * *

**Afterwords**

How was it? Remember, this is a One-shot, so it will not receive another update after it's being posted.

As for the explosion caused by Okuu, that probably explains the broken Grenade Launcher that Harrison kicked near Parsee's bridge at Fantasy Blitzkrieg.

One last thing for this year...

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE YEAR 2013!_

_WISH YOU GOOD LUCK AHEAD OF YOUR LIFE IN 2014!_

Thank you for your support and patience with me, I appreciated it!

Shout-out index:

"...Combustible lemons..." - Looks like Cave Johnson gave all of his lemons stash to Marisa, and the witch accidentally threw it at Remilla's house...

That is all. _"Good year ahead!"_


End file.
